First Day - ONESHOT
by jassiej256
Summary: ONESHOT. CLACE. Clary has moved to New Jersey and is starting at Bellville High.


**Yes, I know that I should be updating When Genres Collide but I didn't OVERLY feel like writing another chapter to that at the moment. So instead...**

**I present to you...**

**ONESHOT!**

It was my first day in Belleville High today. My mom had moved us to New Jersey away from my father Valentine. She wanted to save me from his drunken rages, and she finally did, after fifteen and a half years of my miserable life.

Anyway, today was a new start. No need to be dwelling on the past. With a slight yawn, I stretched out like a cat and tilted my head back to move my hair from my face. I fell out of my bed and onto the the carpet. My room was still full of boxes from the move and my walls were bare. All of my posters were packed neatly into two giant boxes in the corner of the room. My clothes were the only thing I had properly unpacked, that and my art supplies. Slowly, I got up off the floor and pulled a pair of black skinny jeans out my wardrobe and a random tee. I didn't bother checking which tee before making my way to the bathroom so I was surprised when I found myself wearing a My Chemical Romance top. I grinned at the slight coincidence. Today was the 31st of October. To all the non-emos, it's just Old Hallows eve. But to the emos, it is Frank Iero's birthday. He's my all time favourite guitarist.

Still grinning, I applied some eyeliner and made my way downstairs. On the way down, I picked up my Asking Alexandria messenger bag and a black hoodie. I pulled it over my head and slung my bag strap over my shoulder. My mom was in the kitchen when I went in. The smell of coffee invaded my nose.

"Morning!" She chirped. Mom was sat at the breakfast bar clutching a mug a coffee.

"Hello." I replied. I made a beeline for the coffee machine. Quickly, I poured myself a mug and downed it. "I better be off. I don't want to be late for my first day." I mumbled between bites of a breakfast bar. My mom simply nodded and pointed at the door.

"Have a nice day love." She smiled and then added "Make some friends." Ah, she knows me too well. In a swift movement, I flipped up my hood on my hoodie and put in my headphones. Automatically, a My Chemical Romance song started playing. I decided to walk to school instead of catching the bus. On the bus, everyone would have seats that they always sit at. Everyone would be with their friends and the loners would want to stay that way. Alone. I didn't want to make it awkward. Sighing, I ducked my head and walked briskly along the streets of Belleville.

I finally arrived at what would be my new prison. I sighed again and pulled off my hoodie, slinging it over my bag. I was already getting looks from people. The Barbies and Kens that were stood over by their Mercedes Benz cars were starring at me. Every now and then they would turn to each other, say something, laugh and then look back over at me in disgust. I was used to being teased and laughed at by now. My clothes weren't a fashion statement, they were a death wish. A death wish that I was willing to take. Turning a blind eye to the stares, I moved into the main reception. Behind the desk sat a young looking girl with black hair and dark eyes. I guessed that she was the receptionist or something so I pulled out my headphones to talk to her. Tentatively, I approached and placed my hand down on the counter. I cleared my throat and the girl looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh hi there!" The girl put her book down on the desk in front of her and I smiled slightly. "What can I do for you?" She asked. Oh yeah, I was meant to say something here. This would be a _great _time for my selective mute-ism to kick in. I opened mu mouth to speak and hoped for the best.

"Uh h-hi."I cheered mentally and had to stop myself from doing a little victory dance. The girl was looking at me expectantly. "I'm new here."

"Oh! I was going to say that I didn't recognise you. I'm Izzy, Senior. I'm on welcoming comity."

"Uh, Clary. Sophomore." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well, I'll just grab your timetable, locker combination, ect and then show you to your first class. Sound good?" I nodded slightly scared of her enthusiasm. Izzy thumbed through some sheets on the desk and finally found my folder. She pulled out my timetable and locker pass key. Izzy made her way out from behind the desk and handed me the sheets.

"Come on then" Izzy smiled and lead me down a few sets of corridors. I was already lost. Finally, she steered me into a room full of students. They were all littered around the room. There was a mix of jocks, nerds, Barbies and normal people. I couldn't see any emos. I sighed and and turned to Izzy.

"This is the Sophomore home room. You'll have to find your own way to your first class. Sorry." And with that, Izzy strolled out of my home room. Slowly, I spun back around and scanned the class. My eyes rested on a group of desks that were empty at the back and I walked over to them. I sat in the very corner one, not really wanting to socialize with anyone. Everybody went silent and starred at me. Embarrassed, I looked down at the desk and started picking at my nails. Still, no one spoke. I began to feel uncomfortable and grabbed my bag. I wanted to leave. I needed to. My anxiety was starting to kick in. I didn't notice the boy slip into the seat next to me.

"Why aren't you making noise Killjoy?" A voice suddenly whispered in my ear. I jumped slightly but turned to look at the boy. He was sat down next to me. The boy's golden hair was falling haphazardly in front of his tawny eyes. I blushed and tried to speak but no sound came out. Damn. Someone finally talks to me and I go all mute! I grab my pad and a pencil from my bag and scrawl down 'Hello! You like Mcr?' The boy frowns slightly and I scrawl two more words down. 'Selective mute.' He grinned and took my pencil off of me.

'My little brother is a selective mute, don't worry about it. I love mcr!' Some of the class had gone back to talking now and I smiled up at him.

"I'm Jace. Jace Herondale." He whispered, holding out his hand. I took it and shook.

"Clary." I whispered back. Jace grinned again obviously pleased that he had gotten me to speak. To be honest, I was pleased to.


End file.
